The Rooms
Room cards are the majority of the cards in Disastles. The game is mainly about obtaining and arranging the rooms and building your disaster-resisting, treasure-hoarding castle. Each room has at least one connection point (and walls where there are no connection points). Connections play a vital role in activating room abilities, resisting disasters and obtaining treasure points. The SHOP Salvage holding obtainable payloads (SHOP) are the source of rooms. Up to 5 are usually discovered each game round and players take turns picking the ones they value the most and adding them to their castle according to room placement rules. Connection Points Each connection point comes with one of three symbols inside: . Matching these symbols when placing/moving the rooms is necessary to guard against disaster damage and to activate room abilities. Further more, there are different types of connection points: 1'''- Silver connection points''' These connections allow rooms to be connected to other rooms, counts towards disaster resistance when matched and help activate other rooms when matching the symbol of the other room's gold connection. 2'''- Gold connection points''' They act the same as the silver connection points, but a room has to have all of its golden connections matched with connections of the same symbol for the room to be active. 3- Wild connection points They are characterized by the lack of a symbol inside and are found only on throne rooms. They act the same as the silver connection points, but they count as matching any symbol connected to them. Walls They are the sides that cannot be used to connect a new room. Rooms cannot be placed in a position where a connection point is facing a wall. Placement The connection matches above are, from left to right: 1- Illegal placement: the golden moon connection is facing a wall. 2- Matched inactive connection: the two silver square connections increase disaster square damage resistance, but do not activate their rooms' abilities. 3- Active connection: the gold connection is activated and contributes to the activation of its room as well as increasing cross damage resistance. The silver cross connection does nothing. 4- Inactive connection: even though both connections are golden, their symbols do not match and this connection has no effect at all. Room Types Throne Rooms Every player's starting room, the only room type to have wild connection points. It is the primary lose condition; players lose the game if they lose their throne room. A player can have only one throne room. Passive Rooms Rooms that provide an effect as long as its golden connections are matched. [[Link Rooms|'Link Rooms']] Rooms that provide an effect at the moment its golden connections are matched (linked) or If the links are broken then connected in a new rotation/placement. A player can't activate more than 5 links per turn. [[Action Rooms|'Action Rooms']] Rooms that can be activated with an action as long as the room's golden connections are matched. Proactive Rooms Rooms that require no connection matching to have an effect. Passageways Basic rooms that provide no special effect. [https://disastles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Vaults Vault Rooms] Rooms that provide treasure points (victory condition) once their golden connection points are matched.